


One Week In London

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: April flies to London to spend one amazing week with Andy. Everything is paid for, everything is extravagant...but all she really wants, and needs, is her husband.





	One Week In London

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through various prompts anonymously on tumblr
> 
> This is incredibly smutty. The smuttiest thing I've ever written. I just wanted an excuse to write these two disgustingly in love with each other, okay? :3

It was the longest plane ride of her life.

April Ludgate was nearly shaking with excitement, tapping her toes against the footrest of the seat in front of her and constantly shuffling her hands in her lap. The slow, steady decent of the airplane made her ears pop, and she stared out the window as the sights of London started to grow larger and larger, until she could finally make out the distinct objects below.

The wheels hit the runway with a dull thud, matching the beat of April’s heart. Once they were able, she scrambled off the plane, pushing past the other people in front of her and the crowds shuffling to get into the airport. Andy was in there somewhere, waiting for her. She looked for him in the crowd, searched for his tall form among hundreds. She’d never been so eager, checking her phone every few steps lest she miss him. He said he was near the center, right by a coffee cart…

Then April saw him. Andy stood there, searching for her as well, his eyes scanning the other passengers who were meeting loved ones just as she was. He looked a mixture of anxious and eager, excited and exhausted, as he’d come straight from work. She held the strap of her carry-on bag securely over her shoulder and ran for him.

“April!” he yelled, his smile a mile wide when he saw her. He held his arms open, and once she was within two feet of him she dropped her bag and flung herself into his arms. He wrapped her in his embrace and in that moment, she never wanted him to let go. “I missed you so much,” he whispered into her hair. “So much…”

It had been two long months since he’d surprised her at the Parks Department. Two months of separation, of Skype conversations long into the night, of emails and texts and inappropriate photos sent back and forth to make up for the lack of physical intimacy that had been driving April crazy since his first night away. Being without him sucked and this time around was even worse than when she’d spent that time in DC while he remained in Pawnee. At least then they were no longer than a ten hour car drive away from each other, not across an entire ocean.

Now, as a reward for all his good work, Andy’s boss had given him an entire week off and complete use of the company credit card for the two of them to treat themselves. April had barely given Leslie any notice when Andy had told her the news, but Leslie was understanding. She always was. Fast forward a bit and April was on a plane as soon as possible. That brought her to this very moment, and she couldn’t be more ready for this. She needed her husband more than words could explain.

“I love you,” she sighed against him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder before lifting her head to kiss him. Her lips met his in soft presses at first, which quickly gave way to harder, fevered bites and open mouthes, their tongues eager to get at each other nearly as bad as their bodies.

Andy groaned against her mouth, running his hands down her side until he gripped her wrists gently. “C’mon,” he breathed, breaking away to shoulder her bag and lead her out of the terminal. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

The hotel suite was the most elaborate April had ever seen. Everything was immaculate, from the tile floors to the decorative pillows on the couch, the marble counters in the tiny kitchen area and the matching bathroom. Paintings hung on every wall, there was a television bigger than any she had ever seen, and there was an entire separate room that was just as large with a gigantic bed and another private bathroom only accessible from inside the room. 

It had to have cost a fortune, but none of that mattered. It was just a perk of the trip. She would spend the entire week in a dirty hovel if it meant getting to be with Andy. 

“What do you think?” Andy asked, once he’d closed the door behind them. “Eddie said this suite is where like...presidents and important people stay when they come here. It’s awesome, right?” He looked at her excitedly, waiting for her reaction. 

April looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. “I think,” she said, her eyes boring into his, “you should get undressed.”

Andy’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. She watched him lick his lips briefly, before he broke into a devilish grin. “Whatever you say.”

Before April could so much as say another word, Andy ran forward and scooped her into his arms, lifting her over one broad shoulder and making a rush for the bedroom. April laughed out loud, grabbing the back of his jacket for dear life.

He flopped her onto the king-sized bed with a soft thud, and April watched as he shed his jacket, his suit jacket underneath that, and loosened his tie. April almost had half a mind to tell him to keep it on. Something about it turned her on to an insane degree. Maybe it was because he looked like some sort of CEO with it on, expensive as it was and perfectly dry cleaned to stiff perfection. It was fitted to his new, toned physique that she still hadn’t gotten used to but certainly didn’t hate as much as she thought she would. By the time she was done trying to decide whether or not he should wear it, he was down to an unbuttoned dress shirt and tight boxer briefs. His erection was stiff beneath the thin material, tenting the front of the underwear spectacularly. April’s mouth watered instantly.

“Babe,” April said, “you look amazing.”

“You think so?” Andy was staring at her from the edge of the bed. “Well, not as good as you.” He made to take the shirt off. 

“Wait,” April held a hand out. Andy froze. “Keep it on for a bit. It’s sexy.”

“Yeah?” His lopsided grin was back as he climbed up on the bed, crawling toward her. His heavy body loomed large over hers, his hands moving to help her pull her shirt over her head. Andy’s lips met hers as the fabric was pulled from her arms, and he kissed down her neck, skirting over her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts. 

April shivered, tilting her head back into the pillow. “Shit...”

Two months was too long. Far too long. She needed him so bad that it hurt. While his mouth ran over her shoulder, April pulled her skirt and panties down her thighs, kicking them out from beneath the both of them until she lay before him in her bra and nothing else. Andy’s eyes were glazed over as he stared at her. She knew he was feeling the same way, missing her just as much. 

“Holy fuck,” he mumbled. “God, I missed you.”

“Baby,” she locked her arms around his neck and tugged him forward. There would be seven whole days for longer, drawn out sex and elaborate lingerie that April might or might not have bought for this very occasion. Right now she just wanted to fuck him.

Andy nodded and shed his underwear. When she saw his cock spring free, April nearly lost it. Immediately, he climbed on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance, wet and waiting. He looked into her eyes before he thrust into her swiftly. 

April screamed and clawed at his back. She owned plenty of sex toys and made sure to put them to good use in his absence, but nothing was ever as good as the real thing. “Fuck...fuck me...” She moaned unashamedly. Honestly she couldn’t tell if it was a command or a reaction. He felt so massive...

“Oh God,” Andy grunted, his shirt bunching up around his arms and up his back as he pumped. Every time he slammed into her, April had to close her eyes to compose herself. It hadn’t even been a minute and already she could feel herself climbing, the dull ache between her legs growing into a firestorm where they were connected, his dick sliding in and out with wet ease while Andy held himself above her with strong arms. 

Their eyes met and locked onto each other. Andy leaned forward to kiss her once again, and April crashed. She writhed beneath him, his tongue tangled against hers as she bit at his lips in raw ecstasy. She could feel her walls clamp around him, felt the thumping of her heart as her pleasure crested and washed over her like a wave. Then it was over, and April still held him tighter than ever. 

“I love you,” Andy moaned, his hips erratic now as he slowed to a near stop. April watched as his muscles clenched, his beautiful body ready to release. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, breathing heavily. 

Andy smiled at her and thrust forward again, stilling, seconds before April felt him come inside her. “Fuck...” His body remained rigid as he slowly pumped a few more times, before he went limp above her. 

“That’s it, babe,” she said soothingly, running a hand through his hair. “Oh my God, I needed you so bad. I missed you so much...missed this.”

Andy fell against her chest, sprawled over her as he nestled his head between her breasts. She could feel him getting soft inside her, but he didn’t make a move or roll off her. She continued to stroke his hair, his neck, down between his shoulders.

This was going to be an amazing week.

 

She woke up sometime later, vaguely aware of her surroundings. From off in the other room she could hear Andy’s voice, talking cheerily to someone before the hotel room door closed with a snap and she could hear him wheeling something around. 

Her body ached, but in the best way. The two of them had dozed off after their hasty sex, as it was already late in the day. Now, the clock read eight in the morning and April couldn’t believe she’d slept straight through the night. She was pretty jet-lagged to begin with, but she had no idea she was so wiped out. She stretched, the silk bedsheets like cream against her skin. She had half a mind to sneak some back home with her if she could get away with it.

“Morning beautiful,” Andy called, wheeling a silver food tray into the bedroom. From the bed, April could see coffee, donuts, danishes, waffles, and a bowl of fruit. Another, smaller platter was still covered. “Hope you’re hungry.”

April grinned. Andy was wearing a cotton bathrobe, probably the one the hotel provided. It was tight on him, far too small, but he looked great regardless. That was the beauty of him. He could make anything look good. “Morning,” she said, yawning. “I am, thanks.”

“This is so awesome,” he said, setting the tray on the bed in front of her as he poured them coffee. “Eddie said we could have whatever we wanted, so I ordered a bit of everything. There’s bacon and eggs under there,” he pointed to the covered dish. 

April pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, slightly dazed as April pulled away. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Honestly?” she shrugged. “I want to spend all day with you, babe. I don’t think I want to leave this room once. Is that okay?”

She needed to spend time with him alone. She didn’t want to share him with anyone. Maybe that made her selfish, but she didn’t care in the slightest.

“Of course that’s okay,” Andy nodded. “Honey, I want the same thing.”

“It’s been so long,” she said, sipping her coffee. “We have this awesome hotel room to enjoy, a week to do whatever we want…and a company credit card at our disposal. That’s all we really need.”

Andy’s gaze had dropped to her chest, and April glanced down with a smirk. The blanket had slipped off her top half, and her breasts were visible. She hadn’t bothered to put anything on. It would just get in the way.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled, his eyes dilated.

“Babe,” April put down her coffee. “Distracted much?”

“Huh?”

April pushed the tray to the side and scooted forward, the blanket falling off her completely now. She glanced down and noticed the erection straining against his briefs. “You hungry, babe?” she asked, her voice naturally lower. She slid along the sheets, closer to him.

Andy’s head moved slowly, watching her body twist and turn until she was lying on her back, propped by her hands. “Yeah,” he nodded slowly. “I think I am.”

She didn’t need to say another word before Andy shed his robe, kneeled by the edge of the bed and pulled her forward by the hips. For a moment, he stared at her, all wide open for him. He licked his lips and glanced up at her, his green eyes hungry. The wait alone was killing her, and before she knew it she was clutching the sheets around her in anticipation.

“C’mon,” she whispered. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, before leaning in to devour her.

His tongue was heaven. With every lick, every press, every thrust inward and up against her, April could feel herself spinning. God, how she missed this. Not just his dick, because let’s face it, she would never tire of that, but his mouth, his fingers, and, as he stares up at her while he works, his face.

There’s a stark difference between seeing someone over a computer screen and literally feeling them inside you. Nothing could make up for this.

“Fuck,” she cried out, her hands tangled in the bedsheets as she gripped them for dear life. “Oh God, babe…babe…f-fuck,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

Andy’s grinning, she can tell by his eyes, and before long April began to buck against his face as she tried to help herself along. With her left hand, she reached down to rub herself, trying to speed things up, but Andy held her in place with a grip around her wrist.

Without a word, he shook his head slowly. Still kissing her clit, he replaced his lips with this thumb, allowing his mouth to move downward.

April moaned unashamedly, the pressure getting the best of her before she tensed one last time and clutched a fist full of Andy’s hair as she came. His thumb worked her until the very last moment, until she was still and breathing heavily against the mattress.

“You’re beautiful,” Andy whispered, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She could taste herself on him. “I love you.”

April could barely move, let alone speak, but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down all the same. “I love you,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “Thank you for...that. I think I need to return the favor.”

“You don’t have to...um...” Andy started, but April was already rolling on top of him, sliding up his legs until his cock was resting flat against her stomach. He looked up at her with wide eyes. April was sure the hunger in her own eyes had never been more obvious. 

“Yes, I do,” she growled, her voice low. She took a moment to slide herself against his shaft, slick with arousal and wet from Andy’s mouth. Andy watched her with bulging eyes, never breaking the stare. She stared as his chest rose and fell in deep, steady patterns, waiting for her to make a move. 

“Fuck,” Andy groaned. 

April leaned down to kiss him hard, before lifting herself and sinking down onto his cock. She let out a low whine, the girth of him feeling even more massive that normal in her already sensitive state. She felt full and immensely pleasured, the dull throb that had been sated with her first orgasm roaring back to life as she started to move slowly. 

“Oh fuck...” Andy whined, breathing heavy, closing his eyes as he tilted his chin toward the ceiling. “Fuck me, babe...”

April moved faster, tilting her knees into the mattress so she could get better purchase on top of him. She leaned forward, her tits brushing against his stomach with each bounce. The throbbing intensified, she became dizzy, and for one amazing moment her entire body clenched and released in amazing bliss. She could feel Andy emptying inside her, could feel him hot and sticky against her thigh, and she rode him through it until the very last moment when she collapsed on top of him. 

Then he slowly stroked her hair, the both of them unable to speak and lost in each other. The food was long forgotten, but their appetites were more than sated.

 

The following day was far busier. They decided to sight see, revisiting some of the places they’d seen when they came with Leslie and Ron all those weeks back. They held hands in the streets like lovers, laughing and joking without a care in the world. 

They visited overly expensive shops and bought stupid knick knacks they’ll never use, making sure to grab something for Leslie along the way and a fancy dog toy for Champion. They ate lunch at a cafe, where other tourists stared and made faces as April put on a ridiculous voice and Andy joined in, slipping easily into their alter egos Burt and Janet. That gave April and idea for later, which she tucked into her memory to bring up at a later point. 

Then it was back to the hotel to take advantage of that amazing bed...and the sheets...and the shower. All of it really...there wasn’t a place in there that April didn’t plan to fuck her husband at some point during the week.

 

“Babe,” April sighed, leaning back against him in the deep bathtub in the exquisite master bath. The water around them bubbled and fizzed from the bath bombs April had thrown in, creating massive towers of suds that Andy had spent a full ten minutes playing with before April whined and he shifted focus onto her. “I have an idea for tomorrow when we go to that fancy dinner.”

“Oh yeah?”

April could feel his erection pressing against her back. She smirked and grinded harder against him. “Yeah. I think Burt Macklin has a secret mission, and Janet Snakehole has some important information pertaining to that mission.”

“Really? Hmm...” Andy hummed, pressing kiss after kiss to her neck, working his way down her shoulder. 

“Really,” April closed her eyes and shivered. “It’s...ahh...it’s important.”

“Definitely,” Andy nodded. His breath was hot on her skin. “Macklin will know what to do for sure.” One of his hands went to squeeze her breast while the other moved between her legs. 

April could feel his thick finger with the calloused pads brush against her clit. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. “Ugh...”

“Relax,” he murmured, biting and nipping at her ear. He pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His hand below the water worked her harder. She could barely move for the way he held her so tight against him.

The water started to splash around them as she strained to move, some of it spilling over the rim. Neither of them seemed to care. 

“Uh...uh-huh...”

“Do you know how much I missed this?” Andy growled in her ear. He slid one finger into her and April gasped. “Every damn day, I wished you were with me. Or I was home with you. Kissing you...touching you… Fucking you…”

“Andy...” she moaned. 

“Every day I wanted to feel you on top of me or underneath me, watching me watch you...watching the way you get all soft when you come and tight around me.”

April could barely breathe. She felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure. She wanted him to keep talking, but at the same time she wanted to come so hard and fall back into his arms. She continued to shake against him, mewling out these little sounds while Andy grunted behind her. She could feel him grind against her back, could feel his cock slide against her spine, and when he let out a loud growl and thrusted against her, she knew he came. Just that fact alone pushed her over the edge and she bucked into his fingers one final time. He held her as she squirmed, until she fell back against him, exhausted and out of breath. The water was cold now and most of the bubbles were gone. 

She had no idea how she was going to be able to leave him again once the week was over.

 

The following evening they had a plan. April wore a brand new gown made of beautiful black silk with a low cut back that left a nearly inappropriate amount of skin exposed. Andy wore a crisp black suit and bow tie, made for fancy occasions that warranted as such. The restaurant they were going to was supposedly one of the most expensive in London, but like everything else on this trip, it was all going on the company credit card. 

As planned, April walked in five minutes earlier than Andy so she could get in place. She sauntered up to the bar and took a seat, where the bartender wasted no time in taking her order and several other men gawked at her. 

Yes, she made sure she looked stunning. It was all part of the fun. Not only her outfit, which showed off a fabulous amount of cleavage that she didn’t typically showcase, but her hair and makeup as well. She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy the way they were staring at her. The fact that they couldn’t have her and only Andy could made her heart thump harder and her thighs shift together with ideas for the rest of the night. 

Andy arrived right on time, standing in the doorway and giving the place a once-over before spotting her sitting there, sipping her martini. He grinned and strolled over. April pretended she didn’t see him. 

“Well, well...Ms. Snakehole. Fancy seeing you here.”

April glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes, flashing him a sultry smile. “Why, if it isn’t Burt Macklin himself! What brings you here on this fine evening?”

“Got a call a little while back from the Bureau. Seems they need me to track down another billionaire accused of murder,” Andy roughed up his voice to get into the character of Macklin. It always made April smile. “Seems as though he was last seen having dinner in this very restaurant.”

April giggled, but quickly cleared her throat and went on with the bit. “You always did have a problem staying away, didn’t you Macklin?”

Andy took another step closer. Maybe it was because he’d finally noticed all the men staring at his wife, maybe not. Either way, he moved until he was nearly up against her at the bar. “Well,” he sighed dramatically, “some things never change. Alone tonight, Ms. Snakehole?”

“Nope,” April popped her lips on the word, taking another sip of her drink. “I’m with a gentleman friend tonight, Macklin. He’s off fetching my coat.”

“What sort of man would leave a beautiful woman alone in a bar?” Andy—Macklin—scoffed. “He ought to be ashamed of himself.”

Now it was April’s turn to sigh dramatically. “Well, he may not be the most considerate lover,” she shook her head. “Not like you were, Macklin. No one will ever be like you.”

“You’re damn right,” Andy nodded. 

“What about you?” April asked, her accent getting more ridiculous with each sip she took. The drink was undoubtably strong. “Where’s that hot little number I heard you’d hooked up with a while back?”

Andy shook his head. “You know a guy like me doesn’t settle down, Ms. Snakehole—“

“Janet,” April purred. 

“Janet,” Andy grinned. “Not unless I were to meet the right sort of woman.”

“Oh?” April stood and faced him. “And what is the right sort of woman, might I ask?”

“Beautiful, dark, mysterious,” Andy said, staring into her eyes. “Dangerous,” he added softly. 

“Mhm,” April walked her fingers up his chest, delighting in the way the suit was perfectly tailored to him. Her hand came to rest on the back of his neck. “Sound like anyone you know?”

“I have a few ideas,” he whispered, his eyes locked onto hers. 

April pulled him down for a kiss, totally disregarding the stares from the other patrons and the confused look on the bartender’s face, who may or may not have thought he had a chance with her. 

Andy pulled away dramatically, breathing against her lips. “What about your lover?”

“Fuck my lover,” April said dangerously. “He doesn’t need to know, does he?”

Andy’s face was hot, his eyes full of hunger. “No, he doesn’t.”

“I need you,” April growled, though she couldn’t tell if she was still in role play mode or if her thoughts had finally consumed her. “Now.”

Andy was shifting on the spot. April glanced down at his crotch, and sure enough the bulge there was thick, straining against the material of his pants. 

“Fuck,” Andy groaned. “April...I mean, Janet...”

April left the credit tab open at the bar and pulled Andy away by the hand. Surely they’d be back, since they still had to eat. But right now, she figured she could use a little appetizer.

“Where are we going?”

“C’mon,” she said, leading him to the coat room. No one noticed as she shoved him inside and closed the door behind them. Immediately, her hands went to Andy’s belt and she began to hastily undo the buckle.

“Oh fuck...oh my God, April...now?” He was nearly breathless, clearly surprised, but there wasn’t a single hint of regret in his voice, nor was there any sign of him wanting to stop. 

“Uh-huh,” she said. 

“But—“

“Shut up,” she said, as the belt clinked and loosened and she shoved her hands down his front. She could feel his cock hard and upright, and she gave him a few strokes while she kissed him. She bit down on his lip and shoved her tongue in his mouth. If she didn’t do something soon she just might go crazy. 

“I love you so fucking much, babe,” Andy said, dazed as April dropped to her knees in front of him. She pulled his boxers down until they were around his ankles. 

“Love you too,” she met his gaze, all soft and loving and still so focused on her, and took him into her mouth. 

Andy’s hand immediately went to her hair, gripping it lightly as he leaned back against the wall, weak in the knees, other palm flat against the supporting wall. He let out a deep moan that only grew louder with every lick, every suction of her lips against his shaft. With one hand she pumped him beneath her lips, while her other hand lightly squeezed his balls.

“You...amazing...” Andy’s voice was garbled and strained, and April suppressed a delighted chuckle. She loved how he sounded whenever he tried to speak with his dick in her mouth. 

Something took hold of April then, some beautiful thrill that made her shiver, made her want to take one of her hands and work herself as she sucked. They were doing this in the middle of the most expensive restaurant in London. Anyone could simply walk into the coat room and see them if they wanted. They could get thrown out and banned for life. It only heightened her excitement. 

Before long, Andy tapped her shoulder, signaling couldn’t hold on any longer. April nodded, mouth still full of him, squeezing the sides of his thighs even tighter. 

“Shit...shit,” Andy growled, breathing hard. With a quick jerk of his hips, April felt that first jet, swallowing him with each pulse. She kept at it until he was still again, out of breath and red in the face. Then, Andy gently lifted her by the elbows until she was back on her feet. “Babe...”

“I’m the best damn lover you’re ever going to have, Macklin,” April purred, wiping her mouth with her hand. “Make sure you remember that.” Her legs felt like jelly, tired from resting on her knees for so long, yet she felt incredible. 

“You are the most incredible woman in the universe,” Andy said softly, before pulling her in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” she said. 

“Just wait till we get back,” Andy said, his eyes lidded. “I’m gonna make sure you’re taken care of.” He took her hand and pushed the door of the coat room open.

“Can’t wait,” she chuckled, locking her arm through his. 

Several of the wait staff watched as they left the coat room, suspicious looks on all their faces. It wasn’t a thick door to begin with and Andy’s groans weren’t exactly quiet, but it didn’t matter. The two of them certainly didn’t care.

“After you, Ms. Snakehole,” Andy said proudly. “I believe we have a dinner to get to.”

 

April slept like a baby that night. Andy kept his promise after their fancy dinner, carrying her all the way to their room after nearly devouring each other in the elevator to their suite. Fumbling hands that wouldn’t leave the other’s body, breathy moans as they struggled to keep their mouths on each other, they slammed the door behind them and never looked back. April never even had a chance to take off her gown, but in a way, it made it all the more better. Andy fucked her with half his suit on and her heels still on her feet, and it was incredible. 

The next day, they slept in. Exhausted, a tiny bit hungover, still drunk on alcohol and each other, April lay half sprawled over his torso while Andy slept facing her, his long arm draped over her waist. She was so sore, so exhausted, so happy...like she was in a dream that came to life. 

It wasn’t until the following afternoon, after another full day staying in, that she started to feel down. Some of that happiness was draining away as the end of her week away approached.

Andy started to feel it too. He clung to her more often, even if they were on the couch watching tv or laying in bed after room service arrived. Neither of them wanted to leave the other for another period of weeks, not really knowing exactly when they’d be together again. Andy was only supposed to be away for a few months and it had already been two, but to April it felt much, much longer. Not to mention, his boss Eddie kept saying what an amazing job he was doing. He even tossed the idea around of Andy literally staying in London to work for him, to which April nearly died inside when Andy told her, but that was right before he added that of course she would come with him. He turned it down, of course.

Now, they lay in bed naked, too tired after their joint shower to get dressed and do anything other than lie next to each other. Andy ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip, giving her thigh a squeeze, before running it back up again. April just sighed under his touch, closing her eyes against the soft pillow and facing away from him. She could feel Andy shifting behind her, restless even in exhaustion.

“You okay, babe?” he asked. He kissed the back of her neck softly.

“Yeah,” she nodded, her voice a breathy whisper.

"Whatcha thinking about?”

April rolled over so she was facing him, cupping his cheek. “Nothing, babe,” she gave him a faltering smile.

“April—“

“I don’t want to leave, Andy,” she blurt out, already feeling the wetness gathering in her eyes. “I don’t want to go back without you.”

Andy furrowed his brows, mirroring her movements with his own hand on her cheek. “We still have two whole days, though.”

“I know.”

Andy stared at her, his expression sad. Then, he pulled her in closer. April hid her face in his neck, inhaling the freshly showered scent of him and trying to store it in her memory for the next month until he was home again. She’d need all the memories she could get to make it though the weeks to come.

They didn’t have sex that night. The only night of their vacation so far that they didn’t. Instead, they remained cuddled up. They ordered more food, watched stupid movies, and talked softly. They raided the mini-bar and got pleasantly drunk, until they fell asleep limbs tangled beneath the sheets.

 

The following evening they had tickets to a play. April didn’t really want to go, but they were amazing seats and apparently difficult to get. She debated selling them outside the theater—she was sure she could make a hefty deal—but as the day wore on the idea seemed less appealing.

In the daytime, they did some more sight-seeing. They visited Andy’s apartment that he was provided with for his original stay. It was far less nicer than the hotel suite, but still comfortable. They spent a few hours there to wind down, away from the luxury of silk sheets and golden faucets. It was a chance to recharge and feel like themselves again. 

The play itself was boring, at least to April. Andy was confused through most of it, but they had fun watching the other theater-goers and making fun of the ones who took the sort of thing far too seriously. After intermission, they left and didn’t go back, opting to hit a local pub and drink something other than fancy wine or champagne.

April had tried her hardest to remain optimistic for most of the day, compared to her depression about the inevitable separation on the Sunday morning that was approaching faster than ever. Andy seemed to be feeding off her mood, so if she was happy, so was he. She didn’t want him to feel sad, so she wasn’t going to fall to peaces again. At least not now, anyway…she wanted him to have a good time.

Once they were back in their suite, sore-footed and tired, they collapsed into bed.

“That was awesome,” Andy said, staring at the ceiling with sleepy eyes. “Not the play part…that was actually really boring.”

“Yeah,” April nodded. “It was super lame.”

“I’m talking about everything else,” Andy grinned, turning his head to face her. “Everything we did together. I had so much fun, honey.”

April turned to him and smiled. “I’m glad,” she said honestly. 

Andy reached for her hand, his arm moving across the mattress lazily. April took it and gave it a squeeze. She was caught off guard by the way he was staring at her. It was a look of so much love that she felt vulnerable for a moment. It was incredibly overwhelming and wonderful all at once, and she never wanted him to stop.

“I love you so much,” Andy whispered.

“I love you too,” April replied, “always, babe.”

Andy sat up on the bed, quickly pulling her into his lap. “C’mere,” he said, before pulling her in for a kiss.

It was deep, and soft, Andy’s hand running down her back to rest on the base of her spine while his other hand caught in her hair.

April didn’t need any cues. She pulled her shirt over her head, barely breaking the kiss. Andy’s hands went to the hem of her skirt, tugging it down automatically like it was second nature. She was wearing one of her new sets of lingerie, black lace and purple accents, the cups of the bra ridiculously overdone with silk and lace and black floral patters. It was unnecessary and over-the-top for the outfit she was wearing, but she didn’t care. It was sort of the point, anyway. 

Andy’s eyes devoured her greedily, one hand automatically going to cup her tit while his teeth bit down on the soft flesh of her neck. He kissed and sucked, while his hand squeezed in time with his motions.

April moaned, each intake of breath sharp and long. She let her hands wander, slipping into his pants and feeling for his dick, already getting thicker by the second. She gave it a few pumps before Andy had to gently push her off him, hurrying to rid himself of his clothing.

“Hurry,” she whispered, her chest heaving.

It was moments like this that she really appreciated just how incredibly attractive her husband was. She loved Andy from the beginning, when he was dirty and pudgy and homeless, so it never mattered to her what he looked like, not once, not now, not ever. Still, she couldn’t help but shift her thighs together and bite her lip in anticipation as she looked at the chiseled man before her. His muscles bulged and clenched as he moved and shifted. His stomach was flat and hard, his thighs lean and muscled. His shoulders were more pronounced than ever. She never thought she would be able to get used to him like this, fit and lean and trim…but now, with his confidence through the roof and his sex drive skyrocketing, she couldn’t complain. Plus, he could last five times as long and not get tired, so it was a win-win no matter how she looked at it.

“God Andy,” she breathed. “Do you know how hot you are?”

“Not as hot as you,” he growled, shedding his boxer-briefs. Fully erect, he sat back down on the mattress and gestured for April to slide back into his lap. She did so without question.

“You’re so…God, Andy,” she groaned, kissing him fiercely. His cock pressed up against her stomach, twitching in anticipation. April could feel the wetness between her legs, her face flushed, chest heaving.

Andy sucked hard on her neck. She could feel his teeth digging into flesh, a spectacular burn with each bite. He worked his way to her collarbone and hoisted her higher in his lap, pulling the cup of her bra to the side to get at her nipple. He suckled greedily, pulling the other strap down until the piece of fabric and lace was around her waist.

“Fuck…just… _shit,_ Andy,” April moaned. “I need to…”

“Mhm,” he nodded, eyes closed as he moved to her other breast.

April couldn’t take it any longer. She lifted herself and pulled her panties to the side before she sunk down onto his cock. Andy groaned loudly, swearing under his breath as he slid all the way in.

April touched her forehead to his, unmoving on top of him as she let him stretch and fill her. He met her stare, watching and waiting for her to make a move. She knew it was probably driving him crazy sitting still like this, but Andy never complained once. She needed to take this moment and file it away, save it for the long lonely nights in the coming month where she’d fantasize about him and wait for him to come home.

“Everything okay?” he finally asked, though not out of impatience, but out of concern.

“Yes,” she nodded. Then, she started to move. She rode him slowly at first, sliding herself up and down his shaft in time with each deep breath. Andy squeezed her hips, digging his fingers in, while April locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue met hers, pushing against her, sucking on her lip, little presses turning into hard bites, all the while April picked up her pace there in his lap.

It didn’t take long at all. April had her first orgasm barely a minute later, her cheeks flushed as her lower lips spread around him. Her rhythm broke in that moment and she cried out into the dark bedroom, slowing down on him until she could compose herself.

Andy was close now too. His fingers gripped harder and he started to lift April on his own, cutting her work in half as he dropped her back down and simultaneously bucked up into her. It was during this point she came again, fast and harsh this time. When Andy felt her tighten around him a second time, he sped up. April watched his eyes close tight, felt him tense up beneath her as he held her for dear life. She felt him come inside, warm, welcome and soothing.

Together, they breathed through the comedown, until Andy leaned back enough that he was resting against the headboard, April still in his lap. They sat like that, exhausted, for who knows how long. April lost track of time, but eventually she could feel him growing soft inside her. With another kiss, she stood up, Andy slipping out of her, and she curled up under the covers. He joined her and they immediately drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

The next day was April’s final full day with Andy. It was Saturday, and she would have to get on the place first thing Sunday morning. It hurt knowing that this was it, that the week had flown by like she’d known it would, but she refused to let her emotions get the best of her. There would be time for that tomorrow when she was in the sky and on her way back to Pawnee.

They didn’t leave the room again. They barely even got dressed. They ordered the most expensive foods and drinks and took a two-hour bath, lounging around in robes and their underwear until they inevitably had to answer the door, only to shrug those cloths off and onto the floor again.

They had sex on the couch, fucked on the table, made love in the bed…any and all ways they could show each other how much they loved the other, they did it. All the ways they could be together like that, connected on a literal and emotional level, they did it. It was raw and primal and it was soft and loving. It was everything they wanted it to be, and April didn’t cry once. She refused to break down. 

Then, it happened. They were lying in bed, intertwined, dozing off after what would be their last chance to have sex in that amazing, huge, silky bed. It was after midnight and Andy was fast asleep, holding her tight. The enormity of the situation hit April at once, and the fact that only twenty-four hours from that moment she would be back in their bed at home, alone again and missing Andy. She shook slowly, while tears stained her cheeks.

Andy didn’t fully wake, but at one point April felt him tighten his grip around her, pulling her closer against him. She turned to face him immediately, inhaling his familiar smell for both comfort and memory purposes. She didn’t know what time it was when she finally fell asleep, but all April knew was that one moment she was pressed against her husband, holding him in the dark, and the next the sun was blaring through the curtains.

They got ready slowly, careful not to make themselves late for the airport but enough that they could take their time. Andy tried his best to be cheerful. It didn’t stop April for feeling lousy. With her suitcase packed, she took one last look at the suite before Andy closed the door behind them and led the way.

Even the taxi to the airport was quiet. April sat in Andy’s lap in the backseat, resting her head against his chest. It was so early, they’d barely had time to eat breakfast other than a quick coffee and muffin from the hotel lobby. She silently cursed herself for choosing an early flight, but it was the only way she’d get to Pawnee in time to be ready for work on Monday. She couldn’t take advantage of Leslie’s generosity anymore than she already had, and Andy had to be back at work first thing in the morning.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Andy said softly. “Promise, this next month is gonna go by so fast, honey.”

“Yeah,” April replied.

“Really, super fast…it’ll be no time at all.”

“Not fast enough,” April said.

“I just want you to know,” Andy intwined his fingers with hers, “this has been the best week ever. Thank you so much for flying here and…everything.”

April smiled, leaned up and kissed him softly. “Thank you, babe,” she said. “This has been…absolutely perfect.”

At the airport, they held hands in the terminal. There was only so far Andy was allowed to go with April before they had to part for good. Her heart thumped with every step, as the loudspeaker called out information to the flyers and other passengers sped by around them.

Andy pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Have a safe flight, sweetheart,” he whispered, holding her tight. “Call me when you land.”

“I will.”

Andy took a deep breath. April could feel him shaking a little. She looked up at him and smiled, wiping away the single tear in the corner of his eye.

“I love you so much,” April said. 

“Love you more than anything,” Andy replied.

They kissed once more before April gripped her luggage. She bit her lip, shuffled her feet, unsure why it was so much harder than she thought this would be. She’d see him in a month, if all went according to plan. Four weeks…thirty days…it should go by in a flash. At least she hoped.

“Bye babe,” she smiled, letting go of his hand.

“Bye.”

She walked away, toward her gate and away from her husband. Andy watched her the whole way, his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. She met his stare until he was literally out of sight.

April took a deep breath. She was thankful for what she had. For the amazing week they shared and the fact that she had the best husband in the world. She was looking forward to picking Champion up from Chris and Ann, and in some strange way excited to see the people she left behind in Pawnee. They were always there for her even when she rebuffed them, which was a strange comfort in itself.

Andy would be home before she knew it. Until then, she had the most amazing memories to look back on. It would be enough for now.


End file.
